


Birthday Surprise

by kaebear89



Series: Come Out of Ashes: An Inuyasha AU [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebear89/pseuds/kaebear89
Summary: Spinoff from my Come Out of Ashes AU.They'd spent a month apart, only with countless nights on the phone as a small comfort. Just when Kagome thinks he won't be home in time for her 21st birthday, Inuyasha goes and surprises her in the best way possible. How can she stay mad at him when he works so hard to love her.Lemon/Smut/Fluff, rated E for a reason.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Come Out of Ashes: An Inuyasha AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff from my Come Out of Ashes AU, but not necessarily canon to that story.
> 
> I just wanted to write something one-off and smutty because I've been in a mood. I've been developing the plot for COOA for months now, and I wanna do that story justice, so it's been taking more time than I'd like to get chapters out. However, I definitely have some ideas in mind for later down the road, and around this universe that I don't think I would necessarily include in the story, but might be fun for stuff like this.
> 
> Plus, I've been reading Inuyasha one-shots from Lemonlush and omgit'scharlie where they use their AU canon for spinoffs, and it gave me ideas. ;) (I credit the inspiration of this fic to them).
> 
> Heavy on the smut and fluff, so please don't read you're not interested. I don't know if the main story will get THIS smutty, but I've wanted to have something with these two that was a bit hotter than I usually go.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Songs in this chapter in order of use, and placed in the story when to hit play:**

**(1) goodnight n go (live) – Ariana Grande (cover of Imogen Heap)**

* * *

There was a shiver that ran up her spine every time she woke up like this. Without fail.

She'd rolled over in the king-sized bed, sunlight breaking through the large panes of glass windows that nearly covered the roughly 20-foot-high exterior wall, a fire escape just outside their frames and creating a maze of shadows across the lofted apartment. Exposed brick surrounding her, she eyed the large space, spotting remnants of clothing and glassware, along with a still roaring fireplace.

'He must've gotten up to relight it,' Kagome thought to herself.

Turning back to the window, the panel that opened up to the escape was open just a crack, and it would let in the cool spring air. But it wasn't just that the window was open that made her shiver. It was because her main source of heat had made his escape to the rooftop again.

She blinked blearily, rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes as she stretched out across the huge bed, arching her back before sitting upright and using the sheets to cover herself, enjoying the feel of his sheets on her skin again. A bright blush lit up her cheeks as she remembers how she'd ended up in this position, the previous night being a blur of long-overdue quality time, a good chunk of which she spent on her back… not that she minded.

Inuyasha had just come back from a small tour across Japan with Sango and the others, and with Kagome finishing up her temp work with the symphony, she was grounded to Tokyo. Though they both – as well as the rest of his bandmates – had been disappointed that she wouldn't be able to join them for the four-week-long tour, she eagerly awaited his return.

What made her smile though was the spectacular fashion in which he made his return.

* * *

He'd been devious about it too; called her earlier that day to tell her their flight was canceled and they'd be stuck in Hokkaido for another two days as they waited for the next flight out.

She'd been disappointed to hear that, as she had missed him deeply. It was evident in her voice, though she never said it out loud. After they'd spent so much time together over the last year, it had been hard for her to give him up for a month. It was the longest they'd ever spent apart since they'd met last year. After all, her 21st birthday was the next day, and she had hoped he'd be back in time.

However, she never put that on him. It was out of his control, and if they couldn't fly out of Hokkaido, it didn't matter how upset she was that he wouldn't be there; it wasn't going to change anything.

He apologized profusely over the phone, calling himself all sorts of awful things, saying how much he wished he could be there for her birthday.

She wouldn't let him guilt trip himself, and instead teased him about how he owed her when he got back, which he had been more than happy to oblige.

What she hadn't expected was the note that had been left on her desk in the office.

All it said was, "Look out the window."

At first, Kagome had been confused and wondered if someone was pranking her. But she did as she was instructed and looked out the window next to her desk that overlooked the alleyway behind the building. And there he was, not four hours after their phone call, a bouquet of roses in hand (Sango's suggestion), leaning against his truck, and the biggest, dopiest grin on his face knowing he'd well and truly surprised her.

He could see her in the window, and he could see how excited she was to see him.

She ran past her co-workers (who'd placed the note on her desk for him), as they grinned and cheered after her.

Kagome flew down the flights of stairs, her feet not carrying her fast enough, as she pushed hard against the backdoor exit. She paused for a second, wanting to be sure she wasn't hallucinating this. But when he smirked at her in just the way he did with his fang poking out and over his lip, lifting the roses at his side up towards her, she knew.

"Surprise," he said casually as if he hadn't just pulled the biggest surprise on her.

She felt like she could've cried, but instead, she just ran toward him, leaping into his waiting arms, as she tucked into his chest, feeling the warmth of breath on her skin, and the stronghold of his arms. God, how she'd missed this.

"You asshole!" she laughed as she hugged him as tightly as she could muster, feeling his chest rumble against hers as he laughed, knowing he'd truly gotten her, "You made me think you were gonna miss my birthday!"

"Now what kinda _idiot_ would I have to be to miss your 21st birthday? What kind of guy do you take me for?" he replied jokingly, his voice soft and husky.

Kagome looked up at him, and smiled, "The best kind," pulling her hand from his back to his neck and quickly pulling him down for the most intense kiss they'd ever shared. Weeks of pent up emotions, with only phone calls and text messages to suffice, Kagome telegraphed everything she had into that kiss, and Inuyasha remembered why he'd missed her so much.

The night was a whirlwind, to say the least. But her man was nothing if not prepared.

After her boss let her leave early from work – Inuyasha having called ahead to ask on her behalf, since it was her birthday – they drove back to the shop, though they'd initially had a hard time getting out of the truck. Once he'd put it in park, Kagome couldn't seem to keep her hands off him. She'd pushed him back against the seat of the truck and had already begun working the hem of his shirt from his jeans, having an overwhelming urge to feel the hard lines of his abs against her fingers again.

They were lucky that Totosai had already shut down the shop for the weekend, so they were completely alone, but dear god... Kagome wasn't sure she would have been able to control herself, even if Totosai and the other guys were still there.

The intoxicating scent of pure arousal was not missed by him; he'd been smelling it since they'd gotten into his truck and it was driving him absolutely insane. Kagome had been riled up, and boy was she acting on it. And as much as he wanted to act on it too, Inuyasha was lucky to still her hands and convince her that they'd have the next few days to enjoy every moment with each other, but for now, he had other plans. She gave him a slow and languid kiss, agreeing to his terms.

They'd made their way up the spiral rot iron stairs that led to the entrance of his apartment above the shop. When he'd unlocked the door and showed her what he'd prepared, she suddenly understood why he was eager to get her into the apartment.

A candlelit dinner for two around the coffee table (their usual spot for meals together), a fire already going to warm up the space, and her favorite bottle of wine, chilled and ready to be destroyed.

She turned back to him in the doorway, tilting her head incredulously, his face smug as she asked, "When did you have the time to prepare all this?"

He shrugged jokingly, "So… you know how I called you a couple'a hours ago, sayin' we'd be tied up in Hokkaido for the next two days? Yeah, well I was already home when I made that call."

Kagome's jaw dropped open playfully before returning to a smile, her light laugh fluttering close behind, "You schemer."

Inuyasha closed and locked up the door as he replied, "We managed to get an earlier flight in, and I decided it'd be fun to surprise you."

Gazing around at the setup, Kagome realized just how much effort he'd gone to for her. He knew she was a homebody at heart. Kagome didn't need romantic gestures or big expensive gifts. All she wanted was nothing more than good food, great wine, and being at home with her favorite half-demon for her birthday.

"You like?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Kagome gave him a warm smile, approaching him demurely and wrapping her arms around his waist, his arms returning the gesture over her shoulders, as she looked up at him, "You know just how to please a girl."

"Mm, well," he started as they quickly gave each other a heated peck on the lips, as he sighed, "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, the food is gettin' cold, and I'm starvin'."

She was definitely hungry, but not necessarily for food...

They got cozy on the couch, wrapping a fleece throw over their legs, and lazily ate their dinner as Inuyasha told her all about the tour and Kagome updated him with progress on her album. As much as she didn't want to work on it while he was gone, she had a deadline to hit, and so she'd gone in and recorded with Kouga, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

Kagome put down her wine glass, before leaning back into his chest. Having finished her meal, she commented sensually, "Mm, I kinda like it when you get all jealous and possessive."

That definitely got his attention. With a toothy grin on his face, Inuyasha aggressively, but playfully, wrapped his arm around her and threw her back against the length of the couch, causing Kagome to let out a roar of laughter before they settled into one another. Her cheeks were already flushed from the wine, and with the glow from the fireplace, she looked absolutely radiant.

Inuyasha always wondered how he got so lucky with her. By all accounts, this woman should've tossed his ass to the curbs months ago. Yet here they were, unable to keep apart from each other.

He pressed his body weight against her, leaning down and crushing his lips to hers, letting her hands come up to his chest and grip the fabric. The pressure wasn't enough to hurt but just enough to let her know how much he missed her. And boy, could she feel it pressing against her, causing her to let out a breathy moan against his lips.

God, how he'd missed hearing her make those sounds, knowing she'd only ever made them for him.

Kagome's hands became slightly frantic as she tried to pull his shirt over his head, but the way her body was positioned didn't allow much movement for her arms. Instead, he sat up enough to grab her wrists and pin them above her head. She was already panting, out of breath, and her chest heaved as her ocean blue eyes glazed over, boring into him. Inuyasha kept her there for a moment and just took her in before taking one of his hands from her wrists and holding her cheek with his palm, the pad of his thumb brushing over her lip.

Kagome stayed calm, allowing him to have his moment. She breathed out, "I missed you… so much."

His eyes softened at that, releasing her other wrist before taking the back of her neck in his hand and leaning down to kiss her, slowly, softly, like he was still trying to assess if she were real, impressing upon her how deeply he'd missed her too.

After everything they'd been through, both in the year they'd known each other, and as over their own lives, the fact that they'd made it this far in their relationship was a goddamn miracle in his eyes. He had to remind himself that she was real, and she was his. After a month apart from her, he's nearly forgotten how amazing it felt to be with her. While on tour, his temper became shorter with his bandmates, and his defensive walls began to emerge again. There was a moment when he deeply considered ending the tour early just so he could feel this again; how natural and unabashed they were around each other.

It had been a ridiculous road to getting to this place with her, but my god if he wasn't the happiest man knowing he'd decided to make the jump for her.

Kagome lifted her hand to wrap around the back of his head, keeping him place against her, while the other slowly pulled at his shirt again, this time from the back and trying to pull it up and over his head. He succumbed, and let her pull the fabric, his lips not taking longer than needed to return to her, sliding down from her mouth to her jaw and neck as they elicited keening mewls and breathy gasps from her lightly swollen lips.

She felt his hands make their way under her own top, the scrap of his claws against her skin both a familiar and all too welcome sensation. Her hands smoothed over his shoulders, dragging her nails lightly over his back, encouraging his exploration as he pulled her shirt up and over her breasts. His hands quickly found purchase on her plush mounds, molding them within her bra and teasing her over the lacy fabric.

He chuckled against her skin, laving the tops of her breasts with his tongue, "Nice set… too bad it'll have to go."

Kagome, understanding his threat, warned, "Don't you da – Inuyashaaa!"

Though with a quick grind of his hips against hers, she couldn't finish the thought as her mind went blank, the only thing filling it; her pure, unadulterated desire for him.

And in that moment, Inuyasha sliced the bra open with a quick flick of his wrist, and Kagome could feel the cool air against her chest before being replaced with his warm, wet lips.

Kagome cried out against him, her hand holding his head against her breast, and her hips flinching with want. Good thing he was a multitasker because before Kagome could even think about what was happening, Inuyasha had made quick work of her skirt, cutting it open over her thigh, and pushing the now tattered fabric aside, exposing the matching lacy underwear that barely contained her rich scent.

Inuyasha had switched to the other side to lavish attention on, giving Kagome a moment of reprieve, and realizing just how much cooler the air was that was caressing her skin now, "You can't…" she paused between a moan, "You can't keep shredding my clothes. What am I supposed to… to wear home?"

She felt a possessive growl vibrate across her chest from his lips, her nipple popping out of his mouth as he replied candidly, "Let's face it; we both prefer you wearing my clothes anyway."

She couldn't fully argue with him, though she tried, "You just like your smell all over me."

His grin was brilliant as he leaned in and gave her a slow, wet kiss, "Damn right I do."

With a sudden jolt and a delightful squeal of laughter from her, Inuyasha lifted Kagome easily over his shoulder, a hand firmly on her ass and legs, carrying her like a bounty that he'd claimed, and tossed her playfully onto his bed that had been untouched for the duration of the month.

She sat up for a moment after she managing to stop laughing from his antics, resting back on her hands and biting her lip while she watched as he deftly removed his belt, the heavy clunk of metal hitting the floor one of the most erotic things she'd ever heard. He paused for a moment, allowing her to lazily drag her eyes over his body appreciatively.

Kagome slowly removed her shirt, as if trying to match his bluff, knowing if she'd kept it on any longer, it would fall prey to Inuyasha's claws the same way her bra and skirt already had. If he kept this up, she'd have to buy a new wardrobe by the end of the month.

When he moved to unbutton his jeans, she slid across the bed and sat on the edge in front of him, swatting his hands away as she took over. Her fingers, which were trained for quick and precise movements, were a blur as the sound of his zipper echoed in his ears, causing him to twitch all over with excitement.

She looked up at him, maintaining eye-contact, as her hands took hold of his briefs and jeans, sliding them down over his toned thighs, before letting them fall to the floor with a soft thud. She massaged her hands over the muscles of his legs, reaching up over the V of his pelvis as she quietly leaned forward to slowly kiss the lower part of his abdomen.

Inuyasha's eyes slid closed, allowing her to work her delicate hands over his rough skin, "I thought… it's supposed to be _your_ birthday," he commented with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he tried to not show how much of an effect she was having on him, but after a month apart, needless to say, he was having a hard time keeping his shit together.

Kagome playfully looked up at him as her hand migrated over his already hardened, well-endowed cock and began to gently stroke the soft, velvety skin with a decent amount of pressure. He let out a gruff moan when she darted her tongue across the underside of his length and demurely replied, "Birthday girl gets what she wants. And what she wants is to give you your 'welcome home' present."

His hand jutted out for her head, wrapping his hand into the locks of her hair at the nape of her neck when he felt her almost completely take him into the warmth of her mouth; not to force her down or apply any pressure, but just to give him something to hold onto and ground him to reality, "Oh, _fuuu_ … Ka-gomeee."

Her moans against his cock were unreal, her slow but measured glide as she bobbed her head back and forth against him a rhythmic dream. Her hands worked in tandem with her mouth, ensuring every part of him was attended to. She loved seeing him come undone when she did this for him. It made her feel desired. Powerful. Special. Knowing she was the only one who'd ever done this for him, and she only for him.

This was only one of a handful of times she'd gone down on him. Not because she didn't want to, quite the opposite, Kagome was a quick learner and she wanted to find new ways to please him every time they were together like this, but it had only been recently before he went on tour when she'd gotten the courage to try for the first time, and of course, he was more than willing to be her guinea pig.

Kagome had never been with someone sexually before Inuyasha, which made sense… she'd never even really dated anyone before him. She had been new to… well, everything when they started sleeping together a few months ago, so she was still on a learning curve. She wasn't even sure you could call what they were doing "dating". They'd started off as casual acquaintances, then they became professional peers, then they became friends, and somehow… they became lovers. There's was a natural evolution. It just made sense, like there didn't even need to be a conversation about it. It was just understood. Like they would've always ended up here… together.

Only he would ever have her this way, and she was wanted to worship him. He was her rock; he was there for her when she really needed love and support. There wasn't anything she wouldn't have done for him. Even allowing him to go on tour for a month, even if it meant they were apart, she knew she could endure it. Because if it would make him happy, then that was everything she wanted. If he was happy and loved, she had everything she needed.

The rest of it was a bonus.

She felt Inuyasha give a small tug on her hair; not enough to hurt, just to get her attention, "Ka-Kagome… stop…"

She pulled her lips from him, allowing her hand to continue the strokes in the same rhythm, "What's wro– ?"

She never finished her question before Inuyasha's lips came back to hers, his claws holding the nape of her neck in place, as he kissed her with such ferocity. It dazed Kagome for a moment.

With a light smack, he pulled back, attempting to get his breathing under control before resting his forehead against hers, "God… you're getting too good at that," he joked with a warm smirk.

Kagome smiled at that, pulling him back against her lips as she laid back against the bed, with Inuyasha following her lead, not missing a beat as he rested his body weight against her, eliciting the most sinful sounding moan from her lips. She smoothed her hands across his neck and down his strong arms, moving his hand over her underwear, silently asking him to remove them.

Instead, she felt him move his lips back along her neck as he reached under her, grabbing the offending material from her backside, and pulling it teasingly upward, riding the fabric along her folds, and causing her hips to grind against the intense pressure of the material. Her unrestrained cries for him rang out from her luscious lips, her nails scraping along his bicep, only egging him on further. Her scent was invigorating him, spiking higher, and he had to have more of it.

With a hard pull, her underwear joined the rest of her clothing in ruins on the floor. Inuyasha moved down her beautiful, naked form, kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed where her hips were perfectly situated to give him access. His arms, secured around her waist and thigh, holding her tight to the bed, and allowing for her legs to find purchase on his shoulders as he kissed his way down to her dripping wet folds, inhaling deeply the rich scent she emitted from her core.

Kagome's body strained against his hold over her lower half – a technique he'd needed to employ once he realized how sensitive and responsive she was, since she'd accidentally kneed him once when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He didn't mind, he loved seeing her respond so eagerly to his touches, but it was purely a precaution – as she tried in vain to grind into that feeling further.

Her hands flew to the top of his head as he laved up her core with his tongue, letting his fangs scrap ever so carefully across her skin as he sucked on her clit. He gleefully drank up her juices, the taste a heightened version of her smell, but more honeyed and sweet. Her back arched in a sinful way as her breaths became short and heaving groans of pleasure, a sheen of sweat covering her body and raising goosebumps across her skin.

"I-Inu- yashaaa…" she moaned, rubbing the furry ears at the top of his head, drawing out a low purr from his lips as his reply, vibrating against her as she panted and ground out, "P-Please… I-I need you…"

His ears twitched at her pleas, leaving her with one long and final suck before letting her leg and hips relax from his hold, standing in front of her and stroking himself as he watched her tremble. He encouraged her to move further back on the bed, adjusting the pillows under her head so she was comfortable before he crawled back over her. Like a predator cornering his prey, he trapped her under his arm and slowly leaned in to recapture her lips with his, the softest smack of the caress echoing as their tongues, both fresh from tasting each other, fighting for dominance.

Her hand reached back into his hair and released the ponytail from its confinement, allowing his mane of hair to cascade over them, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Here, it was just the two of them.

Inuyasha rested on one arm as he took himself in his hand and positioned himself at her entrance, asking against her lips, "You started on the pill, right?"

Kagome giggled, reminded of one of the times when they both started to realize their feelings for one another, how they couldn't proceed at the moment due to the lack of a condom nearby. As much as she wanted him and it was painfully clear how much he wanted her, she wasn't ready to become a parent yet. From then on, Inuyasha always made sure to have one on him, just in case the moment had ever arisen again. Though recently, she finally decided to go see her doctor and get a prescription for the pill. She told Inuyasha about it when they had their near-nightly calls, and it had been a particularly difficult night for him to get any decent rest, as he could only imagine taking her bareback.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, "Now ple… Aahhh!"

All he needed was her answer, and Inuyasha pressed himself forward, sliding into her slick folds with such ease, burying himself to the hilt and feeling the familiar tightness of her surrounding him that felt like coming home.

God, he was never going to use a condom ever again, because _this_ … this was fucking heaven.

" _Fuck_ , I've been thinking about how good you would feel after so long," Inuyasha swore, as he gave Kagome a moment to adjust to his size. She dared to look up at him with half-lidded eyes, flushed across her cheeks, so consumed with lust and desire for him as he reached to caress her cheek in his palm. Her heartbeat was racing and her mouth was agape with the overwhelming sensation of feeling him fill and stretch her again. He kissed the corner of her mouth and said softly, "Nothing compares to you."

"I- Oh god, I missed you," she breathed out, reaching up and mirroring his hold on her cheek, repeating herself from earlier. Inuyasha pressed his lips to her palm before leaning his weight back into her and kissing her neck just under her ear as he held himself up and began to move his hips against hers. Her moans were music to his ears, a song made only for him, and he would relish it every time she sang for him.

She was so responsive and he, so attentive to her needs. Inuyasha adjusted his hips in just a way to hit the angles he knew would drive her to the edge, hearing her pitch change just as he ground into her. He leaned up to take one of her breasts into his hand, playing with her nipple and molding the flesh in his palm, as he changed the pace of his thrusts; drawing out of her slowly before quickly driving back into her depths, hitching her voice as she cried out for him.

"Inu-yash-aaaa!" she ground out his name as she could feel her release coming.

"You want it harder?" he asked, kissing back up her neck and over her jaw, "Will you come for me?"

She moaned, "Mmm, yes!"

He punctuated her plea with a sharp, deep thrust, earning him an airless scream from Kagome, her head pressed firmly into the pillows beneath her as she turned to expose her neck to him, an open act of submission. Inuyasha shifted his hips higher, lifting Kagome's left leg by her knee, and holding it around his waist as he steadily increased his rhythm, harder and faster than anything before, burying himself as deep as he could go. He laved at the junction between her neck and shoulder, biting and sucking along the delicate area.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to try and steady herself as his thrusts caused her body to bounce against him, pushing her higher and higher to her release. Her toes curled against his leg as her back arched off the bed. Inuyasha could feel her body tightening around him, attempting to milk him, and pulling his own release from him. Kagome let out a low and guttural moan of pleasure, crying his name between breaths. Her body, taut as a bowstring, had Inuyasha giving his final hard thrusts, feeling his own release coming quickly, "W-where do you want me to come?"

Kagome, almost not recognizing her own voice, answered shamelessly, "P-please… come inside me!"

"O-oh _fuck_ …" he choked out, his jaw hanging open and his hot breath against her skin. As if on command, he grabbed her ass, his claws digging into her soft flesh as his hips snapped against her and jerked a little as he came within her, filling and spilling out of her with his warmth.

Kagome moaned, feeling him completely fill her for the first time. It was so satisfying and erotic, she feared she may become addicted to it. Her body finally went limp from exhaustion, her arms falling above her head onto the pillows as Inuyasha collapsed against her, resting his head against her chest. Kagome reached a hand down and carded her fingers through his lightly dampened hair, massaging his scalp and calming both their heart rates. They let out a few breathy giggles, euphoric and delirious from the high of their orgasms.

They attempted to regain their breaths, allowing the blood to return to their extremities for a few moments before Inuyasha rolled over, pulling Kagome with him in his arms and resting her head on his shoulder, her hand caressing his chest as she lay, sated and content, against him.

" _Fuck_ … "Inuyasha growled out in a low tone, rubbing her shoulders and pressing a kiss into her hair, "I think… that's the best we've ever had… hands down."

Kagome giggled at that and nodded, "Not even a question."

"I might have to go on tour more often… if this is the kinda welcome I get every time I come home," he joked in a lighthearted tone.

Kagome sat up a little and playfully smacked his chest, "Don't you even think about it! One month was already hard enough."

Inuyasha smirked before pulling her by the nape of her neck towards him to give her a slow and languid kiss, "Don't worry. I'm not goin' anywhere anytime soon."

Kagome smiled against his lips before she settled back against his side, "You better not. I just got you back."

He smirked at her possessiveness, turning to look over at the clock on the wall. He noted the time, and turned back to Kagome, her breathing starting to even out, indicating she was well on her way to sleep. He quietly whispered, "Happy Birthday, beautiful."

* * *

Kagome could already feel herself getting hot and bothered by the memories of last night as it rushed over her body like a wave.

God, she was becoming a sex fiend. How she went through her whole life without it, she'll never know.

Or maybe it was just because her lover was so good to her, and she'd never known what it meant to have bad sex? She'd heard horror stories from her friends at the conservatory, and even Sango had one or two bad dates before she started seeing Miroku.

But with Inuyasha… Kagome just knew... she'd never need anyone else. He was everything to her, and even when she thought back on all the dates she'd turned down, all guys she'd had her pick of, she'd never felt for anyone the way she felt about Inuyasha. Even when they first met, and he'd pissed her off on day one by calling her 'stupid', she just knew he was different.

Kagome quickly realized that if she actually wanted to find him, she'd have to get out of bed eventually. She wrapped herself in the sheet as she moved to grab Inuyasha's long-sleeve Henley shirt from the previous night, laying haphazardly at the end of the couch, along with the remnants of her clothing. She sighed as she slipped on the oversized item of clothing, leaving her practically swimming in it as it settled over her nude form before she grabbed a pair of his sweatpants she knew he kept in a dresser a few feet away.

Once she was decent, she made her way to the kitchen and made some coffee with ease, gliding around the kitchen and remembering exactly where he'd kept everything like as if it hadn't been over a month since she'd last been there. They'd spent days on end in this apartment, songwriting together and eventually eating dinners, lunches…. Breakfasts.

She grabbed the two mugs of steaming caffeine before heading out to the fire escape. As she ascended the stairs, the cool metal pushing against her feet, she arrived at the rooftop, sliding over the small brick wall that separated the stairs from the roof with practiced ease, and found her half-demon lover resting against the brick wall that supported the skylight above his apartment. With a blanket under him and his notebook in hand, he was scribbling away as he usually did if he woke up before her and wanted to let her sleep in.

She could tell when he'd caught a whiff of her scent or heard her coming up the stairs, because his ears swiveled on top of his head, and his golden-amber eyes that she loved so dearly would make eye contact with hers. He greeted her with a warm smirk before she spoke, "Morning."

"Mornin', birthday girl. I see you've found your way into your _appropriate_ attire," he commented smugly as he noted she was wearing his clothes. She was right, he loved seeing her in his shirts, but more importantly, he loved knowing his scent was all over her.

She gave him a dubious look as she made her way over to him, "Thanks; though it's not my fault _someone_ decided to free me from my clothing by destroying them… _again_."

"Sorry, not sorry," he joked, earning a giggle from her, "We'll go shopping for some new clothes sometime this weekend; on me."

"Thank you," she replied sweetly.

"A little early for you, isn't it?" he asked as she handed him his cup of coffee before sitting down on the blanket.

"Honestly, I don't know what time it is. All I know is that my primary heat source was gone, and the window was open again, so figured I'd come up here and try to see if I could coax you back to bed with some coffee," she explained.

His ears drooped ever so slightly, "Sorry, didn't mean to leave it open again."

She shrugged it off casually as she took a sip from her mug, "It's fine," before she peered down at his songwriting notebook, and asked, "Anything you wanna show me?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Meh, it's nothing much right now."

Which was Inuyasha-speak for 'You'll see it eventually,' which she always appreciated.

She looked out over the skyline and watched as the sun rose just over the buildings, warming the air the longer they stayed there.

"Actually," she started, her tone playful as she batted her eyelashes up at him, "I did write a new song while you were away. But the lyrics are garbage, and I could use your help refining them."

"Keh, how bad can they be?" he asked, remembering some of their songwriting sessions from last year and how awful she could be with lyrics. But damn if she didn't know how to compose music.

She laughed, "Ooh trust me. Some of it is just placeholder nonsense words because I'm just that bad."

He smirked, reaching his arm around her shoulder to bundle her against his side, "Fine. You got the lyrics, or you just wanna sing it for me?"

"Mhmm," she hummed softly, looking back over the skyline as she started the first few bars **(1)** , her voice shaky from a lack of a warm-up and still being fresh from sleep, but it was still breathy and on key, as always.

* * *

_Tell me why you gotta look at me that way  
You know what it does to me  
So baby, what you tryna say?  
Lately, all I want is you on top of me  
You know where your hands should be  
So baby, won't you come show me?_

_I got you, I got you dreamin'  
You close your eyes and you're screamin'  
Play with your mind for no reason  
I know you love how I tease it  
You know that I'm playin', so don't be mistaken  
You already know what I'm thinkin', boy_

* * *

Kagome gave Inuyasha a playful poke as he gave her a sideways glance at the lyrics, asking her, "Really?", her laugh slightly interrupting her singing, but she pressed on, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_ _  
_ _It's impossible to ignore you, ah_ _  
_ _Why must you make me laugh so much?_ _  
_ _It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Just say goodnight and go  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Just say goodnight and go  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Just say goodnight and go_

* * *

While Inuyasha was on the tour, the couple had formed a habit of talking too late into the night over the phone, having a hard time saying goodnight to each other before hanging up. It was like they were a couple of horny teenagers, as Miroku and Shippo liked to tease.

But truthfully, it was because they missed each other, and they took every moment they could to be together, even if they were cities apart. It hurt to finally have to say 'goodnight' each time, but they had to.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hand rub her arm, almost in a comforting fashion, as he took in her lyrics thoughtfully. They were slow and hard strokes, and he'd gone somewhat quiet and distant, so she looked back up at him, reaching up to hold his cheek as she continued, her voice light and wispy.

* * *

_One of these days  
You'll miss your train and come stay with me  
It's always say goodnight and go  
We'll have drinks and talk about things  
And any excuse to stay awake with you_

_And you'd sleep here, and I'd sleep there  
But then the heating may be down again  
At my convenience  
We'd be good, we'd be great together_

* * *

Inuyasha noted her lyric about the heating, "I told you, I'll get it fi– " but she already let out the line "At my convenience" before he could even finish his argument.

He pressed his lips together and scowled at the clever writing choice, "Smartass."

She giggled into the crook of his neck, her voice getting a bit quieter.

* * *

_Why'd you have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you, ah  
Why must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well_

_Just say goodnight and go  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Just say goodnight and go_

_I know how you want it, baby, just like this  
Know you're thinking' 'bout it, baby, just one kiss  
While you're lookin' at 'em, baby, read my lips  
I know what you want, but you can't have this_

* * *

Kagome playfully wagged her finger at him, emphasizing the lyrics, but he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her finger and gave it a quick bite at the tip, just to show her who was in charge here.

* * *

_Want to say goodnight  
Want to say goodnight and go  
Want to say goodnight  
Baby, say goodnight and go  
Want to say goodnight  
Say goodnight and go_

* * *

There was a small beat of quiet before Inuyasha took her arm from around his neck, kissing her hand and looking back down at her, his eyes amorous and heartfelt as she beamed up at him. He lowered his head down and softly slanted his lips across hers, grazing them in the briefest of kisses, before she reached up to deepen it.

Their lips parted quietly as they rested their foreheads against one another, "I think…" Inuyasha started, trying to form a coherent sentence, "I think that'll have to be one we keep between us."

Kagome nodded against him, "Didn't intend on it having a broader audience than just you."

God… what did he do to deserve her?

"The lyrics are perfect. You don't need to change a thing," he critiqued jokingly before he pressed another more deliberate kiss against her, whispering against her lips, "I _missed_ you."

That telltale shiver returned to Kagome's back, her breath shaky as she exhaled slowly. It was Inuyasha-speak again. She could feel it in his timbre, the way he held her; he'd wanted to say, 'I love you.'

But he couldn't… Not yet, anyway.

This is where they were in their relationship. This was the point at which they couldn't move forward.

After what happened with Kikyo, Inuyasha never felt like he'd had closure. Somewhere, in his mind, he felt like he didn't deserve to love again, at least not until he could have that catharsis he was so desperately looking for. So, he found other ways to show Kagome how much he cared about her; in his actions, his lyrics, his very being… she knew. And for now, she could live with it.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He gave her a timid smile and was glad that she understood him, as she always had… better than anyone ever did.

Inuyasha pressed a kiss to her temple before asking, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, wondering what he was referring to.

"Keh, it's your birthday. You call the shots," Inuyasha explained as he relaxed against the wall, inviting the casual tone back into their conversation.

That invitation suddenly gave Kagome an awful idea, "Ooh _really_? I call _all_ the shots?"

Inuyasha spied her from the corner of his eye, "Yeah..."

Kagome, taking the wide-open opportunity he'd presented her with, "And if I wanted to have my way with you on this rooftop…?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched excitedly as he gave her a devilish smirk, "Damn woman, just had the best sex of our lives last night, and here you are trying to break the record already."

Kagome gave him a coy wink, as she sat up on her knees, "I mean, I could always go find someone else to spend my birthday with," making a fake display to leave him on the rooftop alone.

Inuyasha was having none of that, quickly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap, her back pressed firmly against his chest, "Fuck that!"

She let out an enchanting laugh at being recaptured by his arms before they were replaced by breathy moans. His lips had found their way back to her neck, just below her ear, before he glided his tongue across her skin to the bruised bit of skin she likely hadn't noticed yet. He'd get an earful once she'd managed to see her reflection and spot the massive hickey he left her last night. But he figured the longer he could keep her and occupied, the longer he'd have to go without hearing her chastise him about it.

'Fuck it', even if he couldn't be completely honest about how he felt for her, he could damn well make sure no one else looked at her the way he did, especially that wolf, who still hadn't learned his boundaries with her.

He lightly sucked at the skin again, deepening the mark in a vain attempt to make it permanent before he moved his hands; one rising toward her breast and massaging it through the fabric of his shirt, and the other moving south and sliding easily under the loose waistband of the faded sweatpants she'd put on. Thank god she didn't have any underwear stashed at his place, as his cock regained its hardness near instantly when his fingers encountered no obstruction to their final destination. He groaned erotically into her ear when he realized, and Kagome spread her legs out a bit more to give him more access, laying her head back against his shoulder and letting out quieted mewls of desire.

She was trying to contain her voice so that no one would hear them. They were out in the open after all. While there were no buildings that directly overlooked the shop, there were still plenty of other buildings, stores, and houses nearby that could easily hear them if they were loud enough.

And _that_ had become Inuyasha's primary goal.

"I'm gonna get you to scream for me, Kagome, so don't even try to hold it in," he growled in her ear, earning him a wonderfully soft whimper as she tried to defy him.

Kagome had (somewhat) been joking about having sex on the roof of the shop. She'd mostly said it to rile him up, and hopefully get him to follow her back downstairs so they could spend all day in each other's arms, and in his warm bed. But she should have known; you don't give Inuyasha a challenge like that unless you mean it. And now that this is where they'd ended up, her body wound so tightly at the thought of him taking her on the roof, that she knew this was going to be hard to top.

Kagome felt his finger circle around her clit, causing her body to flinch uncontrollably before he slid effortlessly against her wet folds.

"Fuck, Kagome…" he ground out, his hold on her breast tightening, "You're already so wet."

Her hands gripped into the blanket beneath them as she pressed her back into his chest, trying desperately to hold in her cries for more, panting so hard she wondered if she would pass out.

His fangs quickly tugged lightly on her earlobe, demanding she respond to him, "You've been smelling like this all morning. Even when you were asleep, I could still smell it on you."

"Oh, Inuyashaaa…" she couldn't hold it in anymore, as his fingers worked against her with such speed.

He moved his hand to her other breast, this time moving his hand under the shirt and teasing her, reaching across her torso and pinning her against him as he continued, "Did you dream about me? Did you think of me when I was away?"

"Mmm, yes!" she answered, grinding her hips against his hand, searching for relief from the knots in her stomach, "Please! Please… I-I can't…!"

"Tell me what you need," he whispered, his breath warming her skin.

"Y-You… I need you…" she begged, moving her hips to grind against his throbbing member behind her. That did him in.

Taking his hand from her breast, he lifted her off his lap for a moment to adjust his own sweatpants, letting his cock rise to attention, before removing his hand from between her legs and pushing her sweatpants down and dragging them off her ankles, exposing her smooth and soft flesh to the cool morning air. She shivered against him as he instructed her in a demanding, but caring, tone.

Inuyasha laid his legs up straight in front of him as Kagome positioned herself with her knees planted on either side of his thighs, still facing away from him. She leaned forward ever so slightly, as Inuyasha took hold of her hips and held himself up to align with her. She used her hands to steady herself on his legs, slowly working her way down his shaft, inch by inch.

Inuyasha let his head fall back against the roughness of the brick wall, letting his eyes slide closed, and loving how willingly she was going along with this. It made his body burn with want. He exhaled, trying to hold himself together, "Oh _shit_ …"

"Ooh, Inuyasha…" she moaned as she ground herself onto his cock, allowing him to fill every part of her. And damn if he didn't enjoy the view; not only could he watch the beautiful sunrise over Tokyo, but seeing Kagome flush against him with that backdrop, her perfectly round ass pushing against his cock... He was certain he could die happy.

As she began to push herself to ride him, Inuyasha steadied her with his hands on her hips, guiding her rhythm and pushing his own hips up to meet hers. After a few harder thrusts, he grabbed at the shirt that covered her, and yanked it over her head, throwing it to the side before his hands retuned to find her breasts, playing and tweaking at her nipples, though he didn't quite get the response he was looking for.

Kagome was biting down on her lip to quiet herself, only the hum of her pleasure from the back of her throat audible to him.

'Sly girl,' he thought to himself. With a swift move, he bent Kagome over at her waist, forcing her to lean forward on her hands and knees, and her perfect ass high in the air. He pulled his legs through hers and kneeled behind her, running his hands appreciatively over her backside and licking his lips with excitement at how much he was going to enjoy this.

She'd whined when he'd momentarily pulled out of her to change positions, but when he slid himself back into her, roughly pulling her hips back on his cock with a force that knocked the wind out of her, Kagome had no choice but to scream out. She swore he'd buried himself so deep, he'd hit her vocal chords.

"Ooooh!" she cried as he held himself against her for a moment.

"Keh, there she is," he taunted as he started to rock his hips back against her with the same force he'd used before, Kagome's voice now carrying over the ambiance of the city, unable to restrain herself as he hit her at such a sensitive angle from behind. He could hear it echo over the alleyways and buildings around them and damn if that didn't boost his ego.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, Kagome pressed her face down into the blanket beneath her, a valiant attempt to muffle her cries as she felt herself reaching her peak.

"Inu… yashaaa!" she whined as she pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts in time.

He was losing his grip on reality, deciding he needed to be closer to her; to feel her against him and ground him. Inuyasha leaned his body over hers, covering her back and reaching around under her arm to take hold of her shoulder while his other arm wrapped more securely around her waist, grinding into her like it was the last time.

He panted her name against her ear, coaxing her to let go. She whimpered before she felt him move his hand down from her waist to where their bodies were joined, rubbing the bundle of nerves so fervently that it made her see stars.

She threw her head back, pressing herself against him as her mouth hung open, the deepest, most resonate moan of elation he'd ever heard leave her lips and sounding so fucking incredible, it tossed Inuyasha right off the cliff with her. He bucked against her a few more times before he came within her, massaging her hip as he finished, letting himself just rock against her as she came down from her own high, enjoying the feeling of her muscles throbbing and constricting around him.

It took them both a minute to come to their senses as Inuyasha tenderly kissed the back of her neck and shoulders, whispering words of adoration, "You did so good, Kagome. That was fuckin'... unbelievable."

She let out a soft sigh before she giggled, realizing just how exposed she was at the moment. Inuyasha managed to sit back, pulling out of her and leaned against the wall as Kagome rested her nearly numb body on the blanket in front of him, watching as her chest took in large breaths of air to collect herself.

"Can you… pass me your shirt?" she asked him, though it took him a second to register what she meant, "It's a little cold out here."

He leaned over and grabbed the garment, offering it to her as she regained some energy to sit back up on the blanket, giving him a devious smirk as she took it from him, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're more than welcome," he playfully threw back at her, disappointed to watch as her beautiful breasts were once again covered from his view, "You know that's coming right back off the minute we get downstairs, right?"

Kagome crawled over to him, moving between his legs, that devilish look in her eye never leaving, as she pressed a soft peck to his lips, "You say that like I would argue with you. Birthday girl gets what she wants, right?"

"Yes, she does," he growled against her lips before slowly sliding her back against his chest, letting her bare legs layout in front of him as they lounged on the rooftop, watching the sunrise into the sky, contemplating what to do for the rest of their weekend together. This was, by far, the best birthday Kagome had ever had, and she hoped that it would only be topped by next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand finished this in the nick of time, just before New Years! (literally, it's 7pm EST Dec 31, 2020 when I finished this).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little romp into smutty fields that I don't often get into, but have been wanting to do for a while now.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it and would like to see more raunchy escapades with this fun pair!
> 
> Also, remember that this fic shares the same AU as my other fic, Come Out of Ashes. If you enjoyed this one-shot, please consider heading on over and giving the first few chapters a read. I'm currently working on the next chapter, which is kind of the end of Act 1 in a way, and I would appreciate any reviews.
> 
> May you have a wonderful and safe New Year's Eve, and all the best in 2021! May it be a better year than 2020.
> 
> Until Next Time…


End file.
